It Feels Like This
by musicprincess1990
Summary: "How does it feel Harry?" A revised version of the well-known scene in HBP. Somewhat AU, completely H/Hr. I'm a Harmony shipper. Deal. Review, please!


A/N: As it says in my summary, this is based on the bird scene in HPB. _HOWEVER!_ There are some notable differences, which will be made clear to you as you read. So, go on and read it! And don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Harry followed Hermione to the bottom of the stairs, where she sat contemplatively, her brow furrowed in a look of concentration. He then noticed the birds flying in small circles near her. He had a feeling they were the work of some kind of charm, but even so, they looked incredibly realistic.

Continuing down the stairs, Harry cleared his throat. He was relieved, if perhaps a bit surprised, to find that Hermione's eyes were completely dry, with no evidence that they had been otherwise. He would have thought she would be incredibly upset over Ron and his recent snog-fest with Lavender Brown. Why else would she have left in such a hurry?

"Charms spell," she said abruptly, confirming his assumption. "I'm practicing."

"Well, they're really good," he complimented her.

After a moment, he sat beside her, and the two sat in a companionable silence. He watched the birds flutter about, and she seemed to be lost in thought. Then, she once again broke the stillness by speaking. "How does it feel, Harry?"

He frowned. "How does what feel?"

She looked at him carefully. "How does it feel when... someone kisses you?" Harry could only stare dumbly back at her, shocked by her question, and completely unsure how to answer. "How does it feel?" she repeated.

"Er... well..." he looked away, rubbing his face tiredly. "I'm not so sure I'm the right person to ask. I mean, I've only kissed Cho... and we all know how that turned out."

"I didn't ask you about relationships, Harry," she said gently. "I just asked how it feels when you get kissed."

He paused, considering that, then shrugged. "Well, my kiss with Cho wasn't all that great, to be honest. I told you then, it was—"

"Wet," she finished for him, smiling slightly. "Yes, I know. But... aside from that... I mean, didn't you feel something?"

"Not really."

She stared at him. "Nothing at all?" He shook his head. "Well... that does explain why the relationship went downhill, doesn't it? Erm... in that case, never mind."

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

Hermione glanced down at her hands, folded in her lap. "I don't know... just curious, I suppose. I mean, I've never been kissed. At least, not on the lips, by a boy I fancy, and who fancies me in return. And with Ron's little display in the common room—"

"Are you jealous?" Harry didn't know where this bluntness was coming from, but he couldn't seem to stop it, either.

She shook her head. "Not of him, no. I can't see myself being with Ron in that sense." The thought seemed to amuse her. "Goodness, can you imagine? We already fight like cats and dogs. Think how much worse it would be!"

Harry had to laugh as well. "You're probably right."

"The point is, I'm not interested in him that way. I just... want to know how it feels."

"Kissing," he said unnecessarily. She nodded, and he paused a moment to think about this. "Well... if you had the choice, who would you want your first kiss to be?"

Her cheeks turned distinctly pink. "I-I don't... really know."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you do. You wouldn't be blushing if you didn't."

"Of course I would!" she insisted, though the further darkening of her cheeks told him otherwise. "I was simply surprised, that's all. That's not a question someone asks me every day!"

"You're being evasive, Hermione."

"I—"

"Fine, I'll make it easier for you," he interrupted what was sure to be another excuse for her behavior. Harry thought for a moment, then rephrased his question. "What kind of person would you like to give you your first kiss?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, that's _much_ easier. I'd want him to be a decent, honest person, who does his best to make those around him happy, and has some level of appreciation for academics. And I'd like to have known him for quite some time, a year at the very least, before the kiss happens. That way, in case things don't go any farther than the initial kiss, we'll have a stable enough friendship that things won't become weird and awkward between us."

"Wow," Harry gaped at her. "You've really thought this out."

She blushed again. "Well... you know me."

He laughed a little, then contemplated what she'd said. Then, out of nowhere, the realization came that he fit her description almost perfectly. He wouldn't go so far as to say he made people happy, but he tried. And he didn't much care for school, other than it was far, far away from the Dursleys, and he actually had friends here, but he did love learning new spells. He wasn't always the best at them, and he abhorred the mountains of homework that often came with them, but each new spell was an adventure to him, something to be excited about. The one thing on her little list that described him perfectly, though, was their friendship. Six years, they'd known each other, and six years they'd been best friends. If anything could withstand a little kiss for curiosity's sake, it was their friendship.

_So why don't you try it?_ a little voice urged. Harry shrugged inwardly. Why not?

"Well... I'm no Prince Charming or anything, but... if you wanted, I'd be willing to be that person. You know," he added, "for... informative purposes."

Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at him for a long time. "Are you serious?"

He nodded once. "You said you wanted to know how it felt..."

"B-but... I meant with someone who... who loves me, and I love him."

Momentarily hurt, Harry turned to face her full on. "What makes you think I don't love you?" he asked.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before replying, "Well, I know you love me, as a very dear friend, and I do too, but I meant—"

"Shouldn't that be enough? I mean, we definitely feel some level of affection toward one another, and... well, I do think you're pretty." He glanced bashfully at her. "Do you not think I'm fit? Is that why?"

"Harry, no!" she half-shouted, looking appalled. "That's not it at all!"

He smirked. "So you _do_ think I'm fit?"

Realizing her mistake, Hermione closed her eyes, exhaling. "You're... fit enough."

Harry chuckled, knowing she was holding back in order to save face. "So?"

Opening her eyes again, Hermione looked at him for a long time. Here was the boy she had secretly fancied for the better part of the last six years, and who, truth be told, she had fantasized about being her first kiss for the same amount of time. And here he was, offering to do just that.

How could she refuse?

"Okay," she said, hoping she appeared more nonchalant than she felt.

Adjusting so that they were facing one another head on, the two best friends inched closer to one another. While Hermione's heart was being kicked into overdrive, Harry was wondering why on earth his face was starting to feel warm, and why, suddenly, it seemed impossible to look away from Hermione's full, pink lips. They both leaned forward, anxious for the inevitable meeting, each wondering how it would really feel.

But neither of them expected what _did_ happen.

The moment their lips connected, they were both plunged into a theoretical pool of blissful ecstasy. Sparks shot from the point of contact, spreading like wildfire into the deepest corners of their souls, and an invisible force pulled them closer and closer to one another. Harry's arms slid around Hermione's waist, and her hands knotted into his hair, thus eliminating the limited space between them. The kiss deepened, and their breaths turned to pants. After several heavenly moments, they parted, simply staring into each other's eyes. Harry was the first to speak.

"It feels like this," he whispered.

Hermione smiled, and in a moment, they were kissing again, their hands and mouths exploring one another in entirely new and wonderful ways. They didn't know what the future might hold for them—perhaps this would be a one-time thing—but they did know that, right now, they were both the happiest they'd ever been.

* * *

A/N: Feedback, please? Thanks!


End file.
